1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crimping terminal with a conductor crimping portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate cross-sections of a conductor crimping portion 512 of a crimping terminal disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-135031. As shown in these drawings, a conductor W of an electric cable is crimped by the conductor crimping portion 512.
In general, the conductor crimping portion 512 of the crimping terminal includes a bottom plate 521 and a pair of conductor crimping tabs 522 and 522 extending upward from both edges of the bottom plate 521. The conductor crimping portion 512 is formed so as to have a substantially U-shaped cross-section. The pair of conductor crimping tabs 522 and 522 is curled inward so as to wrap the conductor W of the electric cable which is disposed on the inner surface of the bottom plate 521, so that the respective front ends thereof is crimped so as to bite the conductor W.